Love is a poison
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Pronyma was left to wonder why after Yuan's betrayal. She knew that the pain she was feeling was due to her stupidity. She had been stupid enough to fall in love with him.


_Hello guys! It's been a while since I have written in English for the TOS' section!_

_This One-Shot is a request from a dear german friend of mine. I will translate it in French, my first language, for my french followers later._

_If I make any mistake of grammar or anything, feel free to let me know, so that I can improve!_

_Summary: Pronyma was left to wonder why after Yuan's betrayal. She knew that the pain she was feeling was due to her stupidity. She had been stupid enough to fall in love with him._

_Disclaimer: TOS belongs to Namco and the characters are grateful for it._

_**Love is a poison**_

' Lord Yggdrasill. Your wounds are not healed yet. ' She told her master.

The young half-elven lady looked around her. She heard everything, saw everything. Kratos was lying unconscious on the ground because he took an attack from Yuan in order to save his brat's life. The brat knew the truth about his relationship towards Kratos and it kinda destroyed him. The Chosens were here as well. The hidden dwarf had paid for his betrayal. He was wounded and not likely to live long. All of that did not surprise her at all. She knew it. She knew that Kratos would betray them for his son. Laws of blood are stronger than any other law. And after all, Kratos was human and humans were not to be trusted. Her heart was aching for another reason. And that reason was lying on the ground as well. Yggdrasill hurt him badly, his hand was upon his left side, clutching it. He certainly had a few broken ribs and Yggdrasill's kicks did not help. She looked at him and she felt different emotions.

First, she did not understand. Above all people, she thought that Yuan Ka-Fai was the one who wanted the most Martel's revival. He was her fiancé. He loved her so much that he still had on his finger his engagement ring. He had no lovers, no illegitimate child. He remained faithful to Martel. Even if she died four thousand years ago. So why would he betray Yggdrasill? Yggdrasill gave him a chance to have his beloved Martel back!

Then, she felt anger. This man dared betray Lord Yggdrasill! He was the leader of those filthy renegades! He was fighting against the age of half-elves! She wanted to kill him. For a traitor, the only punishment was death.

But after her wave of fury, she felt a sharp pain and a huge sadness. She too trusted Yuan. Unlike the others, he never meant that she had her place by sleeping with Yggdrasill. It was not the case at all anyway. But he was the very first one who took her defence when she became the leader of the cardinals. When Kvar implied that she had her place by spreading her legs,Yuan stood by her side.

' Your opinion about your leaders and about women is absolutely unacceptable. This accusation is fit for humans. You should not put yourself on their level Kvar. Any other accusation like this and I will have your head on my desk the following day you open your mouth. '

Seeing that Yuan was serious, Kvar left. Pronyma looked at him, very surprised. But deep within her, she was happy that one of her leaders stood with her. She manage to tell him thank you, stuttering a bit.

' There's no need for that. '

He left her and all day long, she could not help thinking about this. That was the very first time in her life that someone took her defence. Very often, she had to work with him. And it was always a pleasure. Yuan knew how to organize papers so they never lost too much time searching for a specific case. He was always polite to her. He was intelligent. He never showed any attention to befriend her. But she felt respected. When they had to work together, when she arrived, he always had a very small smile before he said hello. And with time passing by, she was getting more and more excited at the idea that she was going to work with him. She found herself counting the days that separated her from this moment.

One day, she heard a bit of a conversation he had with Kratos. She remained hidden. She knew that it was not a good thing but after all, they were speaking of her. She always lived with this motto: " Watch your back or else, you'll get stabbed! ". And if they were plotting against Cruxis, she could warn her almighty Lord, Yggdrasill. It was so unlikely but after all... In fact, they spoke of generalities, like how was the day of the other etc.

' So, you work with Pronyma today? 'Kratos asked

' Thanks be to the Goddess. I really like working with her. She's like a ray of light. It is a real pleasure to work with her. She is organized, she does not fear to work hard, she does not forget her place but the most important thing is that she actually smiles. I think you know how much a sincere smile can lighten you day. Mithos chose well when he gave her her position. '

Yuan was praising her. He had respect for her. He considered her. And he liked her company. She did not know why but she felt her heart being really really light. Yuan Ka-Fai, Seraphim of the Cruxis, Lady Martel's fiancé and Lord Yggdrasill's future brother-in-law, had respect for her. But a few hours later, she realized that her behaviour was stupid. It was not as if he declared that he loved her. And she had to get a hold on herself. She was acting like a teenage girl who was in love with the most popular boy in her high school. It disgusted her. It was so unlike her. But she had to admit that Yuan was different from all the others. And he was the only one who made her react like that. In the end, she had accept the truth. She was attracted by him. No. She was in love with him. And she immediately knew that it was a bad thing. First of all, he was to be married to Martel when she would come back from the dead. And to combine work and love was always dangerous. It was as if you put a piece of wood into the fire to keep it alive. Let it live too long and it will burn you.

And today, while looking at the man she had loved in secret for four years, she knew that even if she did nothing to keep her love alive, she had been the victim of the fire of love. It burnt her heart. Between love and loyalty, she would always chose loyalty. She was a member of Cruxis. Yuan was a renegade and now that he was found to be an enemy, she knew that the days when she worked with him were over. She would have to fight him one day. But, when Yggdrasill harmed him, kicked him, she had to watch somewhere else. It was too painful. And she also had to get a hold on herself not to run to help Yuan.

He was a traitor.

She knew it.

But she could not help loving him.

She knew that only Death could set her free from that passion.

_**The End**_


End file.
